<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Шёпот, робкое дыханье... by WTF Figure Skating 2021 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020), Zabriskie_Point</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495007">Шёпот, робкое дыханье...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Figure%20Skating%202021'>WTF Figure Skating 2021 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zabriskie_Point/pseuds/Zabriskie_Point'>Zabriskie_Point</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Figure Skating RPF, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, Gen, Humor, WTF Figure Skating 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:42:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Figure%20Skating%202021, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zabriskie_Point/pseuds/Zabriskie_Point</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>В перерывах между тренировками ученики могут и поозорничать.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF?! Figure skating! (2021)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Шёпот, робкое дыханье...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Матерящиеся дети, в работе использован малый боцманский загиб</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Таня, одна из тренеров по фигурному катанию в городском ледовом дворце, шла по коридору, размышляя, когда же Анна Викторовна, её коллега, уже приведёт к ним на работу давным-давно обещанного хореографа. Таня довольно скептически относилась к рассказам Анны Викторовны о невероятной квалификации сына её давнего знакомого, но хореограф в зал был необходим. Таня собиралась предложить эту работу подруге, танцующей в городском ансамбле, но постоянно откладывала разговор. И, пока она собиралась побеседовать с подругой, Анна Викторовна успела рассказать директору о Диме, чудесном юноше, когда-то стажировавшемся у Цискаридзе.</p>
  <p>Раздумья Тани о хореографах прервал заливистый детский смех и тоненький голосок, орущий что-то совершенно непотребное! Таня не поверила своим ушам и поспешила к раздевалке, откуда и неслись матерные речи.</p>
  <p>— Ты, блядь семитаборная, чтоб тебя всем столыпином харили, охуевшее блядепиздопроёбище! Чтоб ты хуем поперхнулся, долбоебическая пиздорвань! Хуй тебе в глотку через анальный проход! — услышала Таня, подойдя к раздевалке.</p>
  <p>Затем снова раздался смех учениц, и чей-то голос, Таня даже не разобрала, чей, радостно взвизгнул: «А-ха-ха-ха, пипец!» Или не «пипец», а похожее слово, но неприличное… От неожиданности Таня даже ненадолго передумала заходить в раздевалку. Не то чтобы она считала детей ангелами во плоти, но из раздевалки девчонок Таня скорее ждала громкого распевания “Витаминки”. Или свежего хита Клавы Коки. Или жалоб на тренеров и мальчишек-хоккеистов, с которыми девочки иногда сталкивались у выхода со льда, и это им не очень нравилось. Девчонки почему-то считали, что хоккеисты их презирают, хоть тем и не было дела ни до чего, кроме хоккея. Но услышать от девочек такое… К этому Таню жизнь явно не готовила!</p>
  <p>Пока она пыталась собраться с мыслями, из раздевалки под весёлый детский смех послышалось:</p>
  <p>— Распизди тебя тройным перебором через вторичный переёб, пиздоблятское хуепиздрическое мудовафлоебище, сосущее километры трипперных членов! Трихломидозопиздоеблохуеблядеперепиздическая спермоблевотина, мордоблядина залупоглазая, гнидопаскудная хуемандовина!</p>
  <p>Снова взрыв хохота и громкие комментарии учениц: «А-а-а, тройной перебор через переёб это новый элемент! Теперь нужен четверной переёб! Чемпионка мира по юниорам… первая исполнительница четверного переёба на соревнованиях Альбина Капустина!» Послышался визг и голос самой Альбины, обещавшей задушить всех. Таня невольно усмехнулась, подумав, что дети всё-таки дети всегда и во всём, и почти уже зашла в раздевалку…</p>
  <p>Как оттуда раздалось не менее радостное:</p>
  <p>— Да разъебись ты злоебучим проёбом пиздопроёбина залупастая облемувшая до пидерастического охуения со своим злоебучим троепиздием! Да разъебись ты на хуйзлоебучим проеблом в бога душу мать, в крестителя, через тридцать семь гробов в центр мирового равновесия, трипиздоблядски в жопу вздрюченная похуяренная мандопроёбина, охуевшая от собственной злоебучести! Разъебись триебуческим поеблом трипиздоблядское промудоёбство! Всё-ё-ё, я это сделала, теперь Копылова зашнурует мне коньки!</p>
  <p>Послышался визг и не менее громкое: «Ха-ха-ха, щас!». Таня наконец решила, что с неё хватит и, вздохнув, открыла дверь раздевалки.</p>
  <p>— Коньки, Оксана, пора бы научиться шнуровать самой, — спокойно сказала она, глядя на мгновенно покрасневшую девочку, которая тут же спрятала телефон в сумку и смахнула чёлку со лба. — Лично прослежу, чтобы ни Копылова, ни Капустина, ни Петрова, ни Иванова, ни Сидорова тебе коньки не шнуровали. Это не так уж сложно.</p>
  <p>Девчонки захихикали и с визгом шустро разбежались по раздевалке. Оксана потупилась и, убрав сумку в шкафчик, забормотала что-то о споре с Галей Копыловой, как ей нужно было почитать всем девчонкам вслух, что она найдёт в интернете по первой попавшейся ссылке, ей попалось это, но она не знала, правда, ничего не знала, а поменять текст было нельзя, они поспорили. Девочки тоже не знали. Они же не нарочно.</p>
  <p>— А я слышала, все фигуристы в сборной на тренировках матерятся! — пискнул кто-то из девочек. Таня так и не поняла, кто. Остальные немедленно захихикали и что-то тихо забормотали. Кажется, что они фигуристки и им можно ругаться матом. Таня вздохнула.</p>
  <p>— Пять минут на сборы, — сообщила она. — Фигуристки сборной вы наши, — и вышла из раздевалки, хлопнув дверью.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>